Hetalia: The Untold Story of Canada
by Rapunzel3
Summary: A story of the invisible country, forgotten by his fellow nations, and overlooked when it comes to his part in the world's history. A story that gives voice to a country that fought for his people, protected those whom he cared for, and became a strong an independent nation. Tragedy, war, family feuds, and friendship. Read to find out the untold story of Canada.
1. Chapter One: The New World

Hetalia: The Untold Story Of Canada

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Hetalia Fans! <strong>

**Welcome to my new Fan Fiction for Hetalia. I decided to write this story because (1) I'm Canadian and I love learning about our History. (2) I had been reading a lot of Mattie Fan Fiction and I love the FACE family and brother relationship that Canada and America have, and I wanted to find a story that depicted their history more. (3) I wanted to write a story about Canada's untold story. He isn't mentioned much in the anime, and I don't think he is mentioned much in the manga. Everyone knows about America and England's history but I wanted to give people Canada's perspective through those hard times. Yes Canada was present during the American Revolution! I wanted to show the incredibly sad relationship between France and Canada, and how much Canada participated in the world events. I want Canada to have a voice in the Hetalia world and I don't want him to be invisible anymore. **

**So with much further ado I present "The Untold Story of Canada" **

**I do not own the Hetalia Characters but I do own the title image. This image is only one part of a larger collage that I drew a while ago. **

**Please Review! I want to know what you all think of this story :) Also I LOVE CRITICISM! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The New World<p>

* * *

><p>The sun rose high into the cool air shinning its magnificent rays across the vast land. Golden ray's touched the snow capped mountain ranges that towered and reached towards the perilous blue sky. A beautiful eagle soared high on the updraft that the wind provided; the sun gleaming against its smooth feathers. Long and rolling grasslands danced gracefully in the cool breeze of the northern wind. A large herd of Bison grazed peacefully as the cool wind rippled their thick furs. Raging rivers cut their way through the unforgiving land, bubbling, and feeding the world around them. A canoe cut through the raging rapids effortlessly as it navigated it's way through the untamed wilderness. Tall and luscious forests stood tall and proud in the golden light of the sun, protecting the many animals that took shelter amongst its branches. A quite and wild land untouched and undiscovered by the growing Empires that lay far to the East.<p>

A beautiful golden valley dotted with the colour of wild flowers, hugged by the white-topped mountains with the glimmer of crystal clear lake, lay tucked away in this wild and unforgiving land. It was the perfect image of a paradise. Cool northern winds slowly rippled the blue lake, deer slowly grazed through the long grass, and birds chirped merrily in the forest canopy. A child like laugh rose with the wind and the sounds of scurrying feet accompanied the animals. Two small figures appeared in the middle of the valley, both cloaked in small white nightgowns. Golden blonde hair sparkled in the sun's rays and bright eyes danced with laughter as they ran through the field chasing after one another. At first glance the two figures looked practically identical. Twins even. They mirrored each other's movements and laughed and played until they toppled over giggling and lay in the warm grass.

They lay side-by-side hands clasped together as they looked up at the bright blue sky. At a closer inspection one could see that these two figures were not quite as identical as they seemed to be at first glance. One had bright blue eyes that were as luminescent as the sky above him, and the other had deep violet eyes like the rich purple flowers around him. Their hair fanned out around them in the same golden colour. However one figure had a single curl that hung loosely in front of his face, while the other had a cowlick that stood straight up. Small little differences that made them separate identities.

These two children who are as close as brothers lived harmoniously together in the land they represented. Personifications of the land they inhabited. They held the spirit of the animals that roamed their vast land, and knew of the few humans that roamed their land. They could feel the changes in the seasons, the migration of the herds, and they knew the conflicts that raged between the few tribes of the Natives that had called this their home for many years.

However they were too young to develop beyond what was given to them. Rich and plentiful lands thrived in the peace that reigned over them. The large mass of land would be a prize to any who discovered it. Massive and beautiful forests full of timber, rich soil ready for mining and crops, and large amounts of fish swimming up their coastlines. Even with the rich soil and vast land the two children were content with what they had. However they were unaware of the growing threat that grew across the water, they were content with each other, not knowing that one day a ship would land on their land and change everything. They were a temptation yet to be discovered by the growing empires that lay on a contentment across the vast Ocean of the Atlantic.

The young boy with violet eyes was the first to speak out of the two. His language was one that had never been heard in the English and French speaking countries. They were speaking in the language of the Native's that resided in their land. "Al? We will always be together right?" His voice cut through the air in crisp and clear tones that resembled the land that swayed around them. The Blue-eyed boy sat up and looked down at the Violet eyed boy. "Of course Mattie, we're brother's and family always sticks together," the boy replied in the same harsh language of the natives and looked towards the sharp Violet orbs, determination flashing in his sky blue eyes as he reassured his brother. "No matter what?" Mattie asked his Violet eyes betraying his need to know that his brother was telling the truth. "No matter what," Al stated and he gripped his brother's hand in reassurance.

However neither knew that it was only a matter of decades before ships would begin landing on their shores and the promise they made to one another in that beautiful valley would be tested in more ways than one. Obstacles of every shape and size lay ahead of them testing the bond that they had formed from centuries of being together in their peaceful land. Other nations and people were about to enter their lives that will be added to their growing family. Relationships will be formed and broken. Wars will be fought. Years will pass and the bond between brothers will be tested. The two young nations who sat in the beautiful valley were at peace with the lives they currently lived but it all changed when the foreigners from the East landed on the shores of North America.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading :) <strong>


	2. Chapter Two: The First Foreigners

**Hello Hetalia Fans and welcome to the second chapter of the untold story of Canada and the adventures of Matthew through history. **

**Also any Norwegian readers, i'm sorry if my translations don't make sense. Just a heads up I tried to use google translate but if you have correct translations I would love to know them. Translation of what i want is at the bottom. **

**Hope you all like my next instalment. Drop me a review if you like it, or hate it which ever. **

**I do not own Hetalia. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: The First Foreigners<p>

* * *

><p>Little Mattie was the first to encounter the foreigners. They came on a strong curved ship with oars coming out of the sides like a spider beating against the waves with great force. A large red and white sail stretched high above the dark boat filled with the north wind that the coast provided. Colourful shields decorated the sides, each supporting a different pattern than the next. The dark curved wood of the ship ended in the shape of a fierce dragon and the low beating of a drum echoed across the water. The young nation had felt their presence like a breath of wind on the horizon and was curious to find out what or who it was. Mattie had made his way through the wilderness to the site that he assumed the foreigners were heading; he had left his brother to his own matters and had taken his animal companion with him. Mattie climbed to the top of one of the many boulders that adorned his coastline and huddled down close to the smooth rock surface peeking over the edge to take a look at the newcomers. His polar bear companion had curled up beside him seemingly uninterested in the weird boat or it's interesting passengers.<p>

The drum sent an eerie beat across the rocky waves as the ship battled to make a landing in the cove. The young Mattie watched the ship and was intrigued by the shape of it, he had seen and been in the canoes of the native people of his land but he had never seen something of this scale. It looked odd and reminded him of a whale breaching the waves. It thrashed and sprang out of the water with each swell of the waves, but the boat never gave in and drove into the sand of the rocky beach, marking the first landing in the new world. As the Dragon slammed into the sandy beach Mattie saw his first European.

A man with a long dark blue cloak jumped from the bow of the ship and landed in the rocky beach of the undiscovered land. His large boots scraped against the gravel as he began to walk up the beach, his greenish blue eyes scanned the new land behind square rimmed glasses with a cold interest. Mattie peeked a little more over the edge of the rock taking in the stranger with the light blonde hair. Mattie had never seen such different clothing. The man wore a long cape that attached at his broad shoulders with a hint of fur peaking out around his neck; He wore a pale brown tunic with a belt around his waist and a dark blue undershirt with a high collar. Mattie was used to the feathers, fur, and traditional clothing of the natives and had never seen outfits quite like this.

A glint of silver caught Mattie's eye and the sharp blade of a sword came into view. The young country instantly retreated from his perch huddling down on the rock and closing his eyes. He could feel the fear turning in his stomach; he didn't like violence and fights and he had never seen a weapon of that size before. He was about to leave when a voice drifted through the northern wind and reached his sensitive ears. Mattie had never heard such weird language before and his curiosity got the better of him. Pulling himself back up to his hiding spot he looked back at the now three strangers that had landed on his shore.

"Vad är det för fel Berwald? Säg inte 'Erövraren av Östersjön' är ärrad? " A man with wild blonde hair and a dark brown cloak said as he came to stand by the tall blonde with the glasses. This man looked similar to the one with the glasses but he had violet eyes and seemed to be smiling a great deal more than his companion. Mattie could see a large battle-axe strapped to his back and he couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine.

" Nej, jag tanker Mathias, " the man with the glasses said as he scanned his surroundings once more with cold blue eyes. He took in the rocky shoreline, the rolling hills in the distant, and the limited forest that lay to his right. Calculating what this land could offer him. "Hmm", the one clad in blue whose name was Berwald hummed as he looked at his surroundings. The wild haired blonde whose name was Mathias only sighed and looked at his other companion.

"Vi seglade i evig tror du att vi är på den oupptäckta landet Lukas?" Mathias asked the shorter one named Lukas. This man had the same pale blonde hair as the other two but was shorter than them. He had straight hair that was held by a cross pin. Mattie caught the slight bounce of a curl much like his own when the shorter man whose name was Lukas looked around at their surroundings.

"Det kan vara, vi måste göra vissa utforska, se om det finns några människor i närheten. om inte än detta land är vårt," Berwald said as he turned back to the group of men and pushed up his glasses. He flipped his blue cloak over one of his shoulders and tightened his belt. Mattie could see the sword that was strapped to the man's waist and instantly took his polar bear companion in his arms for comfort.

"Och tänk om det finns en by?" The one named Lukas said his curl bouncing as he came to stand beside the other two men and looked out towards the vast landscape that stretched in front of them.

"Då ska vi göra vad Vikings gör bäst." Berwald said in a serious tone and the other two smirked. They then split into different groups and began to haul supplies off of the massive ship. "Oi. Leif Erikson!" the man with the wild hair called. Mattie watched as the man named Mathias walked over to a tall and very intimidating man with a metal encased contraption on his head and long blonde hair that reached his broad shoulders. Mattie could see other people who were dressed in similar fashion as the three men walked around and set up what looked to be tents. They all spoke in the same funny language and Mattie didn't understand what they were doing. Where they here to stay? Who were the strange blonde men? What had they been talking about? And where had they come from?

Mattie huddled back into the little alcove of rock he was using as his hideout. His polar bear cub Kumajirou looked at him with dull eyes as Mattie held him close. Al would know what to do in this situation. Mattie was beginning to wish that he had brought his brother along, but he knew deep down that this was something he needed to do by himself. Mattie didn't always understand the sensations he felt but he knew he had to see who these foreigners were. This was his situation, but it didn't mean that Mattie wasn't afraid and wanted his brother by his side.

Clutching Kumajirou one final time he laid the bear back down on the rock and climbed down off of his perch. Mattie maneuvered easily through the many rocks that lay around his hiding spot until he reached the edge of the beach. However he stayed hidden behind the last rock debating whether or not to make contact with the strange people. Taking a breath he took one step out of his hiding spot and regretting it instantly. The short blonde boy with the cross pin in his hair looked up immediately and his indigo eyes latched onto Mattie. Mattie let out a small squeak and retreated behind the rock.

Mattie was panicking. Fear tumbled inside him as his little imagination soared to new heights. He could hear the harsh language of the men from the sea drifting on the northern wind, but he was tuned into the steady footfalls of one man who was making his way over to the rocks. Mattie looked up just in time to see the shorter boy look around the boulder. Mattie's eyes grew in fear as he looked up at the man with the cross and indigo eyes. He didn't offer any words and his face never changed expressions; he just stared at Mattie. After what felt like a lifetime the boy knelt down in front of Mattie and inched closer to his face. Mattie pressed his back into the cold stone, his heart beating against his chest.

"Najon?" the man said and Mattie's eyes only widened in curiosity and fear. What had he asked? "Land," the man said again his calculating eyes coming to some kind of conclusion. The man held out a hand to the young nation and Mattie looked at it with large violet eyes. Lukas's eyes softened at the child and he nodded towards his hand saying something that sounded like encouragement. Mattie didn't understand what the man had said but he understood the gesture. Very carefully he brought his own hand up and placed it in the blondes hand. Lukas offered the young boy a small and rare smile before standing up and gently pulling the small boy with him. Mattie went reluctantly but knew that this is exactly what he wanted.

He had wanted to form some kind of contact between him and the three men. Out of all of the blonde haired people that had piled off of the boat. The first three he had seen were the one's he wanted to meet. They felt foreign yet familiar and he wanted to form some kind of contact between them. Mattie followed behind the shorter man slightly hiding behind his leg as he brought them towards the other two blondes that he had observed earlier. Lukas called out to the two other blondes.

"Mathias, Berwald! I think you will want to see whom I found," the man said in his foreign language. The two taller men turned at the sound of their names and took in the sight before them. Surprise clearly streaked across both of their features as they took in Mattie who hid behind Lukas's legs.

"Is he like us?" Berwald asked as he came forward to take a closer look at the young nation. Mattie felt the fear rise in him like the tide and he dropped Lukas's hand and stumbled backwards. Berwald instantly stopped in his tracks looking concerned and thoughtful.

"Yes I think he is a personification of his country just like we are. He's quite young and he scares easily. I found him watching us from the rocks. I think he was coming to approach us but got too scarred and hid," Lukas supplied as he joined the other two blondes.

"You know he kind of looks like France," Mathias said as he looked down at the small nation.

"I thought that originally as well, but we would have heard of France adopting another nation, and if you look closely he looks different than that prude," Lukas said as he looked down at Mattie as well. All of them fell silent as they stared intently at Mattie. Mattie began to tremble once again as his fear began to rise. He hadn't understood what the men were talking about but he had a vague idea that it was about him. Mattie tried to gain the courage to speak to them but wondered if they would be able to understand him if he couldn't' understand them.

"Ndio…" Mattie said hello in his Huron-Iroquois language in a small voice hoping that they would understand him. Confusion and surprise spread across the trio's faces and they swapped quick words of 'he speaks,' and 'what language is that.' Mattie took it as something and decided to continue. He began to say his formal introduction that he used when addressing the people on his land. However with each word he said he watched as the confusion only thickened on the men's faces. Mattie's voice failed him and he trailed off noticing that he wasn't getting anywhere with his own language. Maybe he should attempt to understand what they were saying; he had already picked up on their names.

"Aaniish Eshnikaazyin?" Mattie asked in Ojibwe wondering if they would understand that he was asking for their names. Silence fell between the two groups until the man with the glasses stepped forwards and asked Mattie a question in his own language obviously trying to see if the young nation would understand him.

"What is your name child?" Berwald asked his glasses reflecting the sun that shone above them as he asked the young nation. He understood what the young boy was trying to do. He had gone off in a language that the Vikings did not understand. It wasn't French, or German, or anything that had ever heard, but it was obvious that the small country was trying to communicate with them.

Mattie didn't understanding a word the man said in his weird language. However he wouldn't' give up, he would try again. Mattie sighed and looked behind him. Wondering what words he could use that may have some meaning towards these three men. Mattie looked towards the rolling hills and remembered the village that lay nestled in the long grass. He had stopped there on his way here and had talked to the local native's there. He hadn't come out here in a long time and they welcomed him with a warm joyful cheer.

"_Kanata,"_ Mattie said as he brought his eyes back to the trio. He used the term for village in Huron-Iroquois in hope of bridging some kind of gap between them. It was also the name that many of the Natives used towards the young Nation; to them they were calling him "home" since Mattie represented the land they lived on. Mattie loved it when they called him _Kanata_ it made him feel comfortable and proud. However his attempt at bridging some kind of gap between him and the three tall men only worked a little.

"Did he say Canada?" Mathias asked as he knelt down in front of Mattie looking into his violet eyes with a confused look.

"Yea I think something along those lines," Lukas said as he crossed his arms across his chest as he tried to comprehend what exactly was going on. He truly wanted to understand what the small nation had been saying.

"Do you think it's his name?" Mathias asked as he continued to stare at the young child in front of them. Mattie matched the man's stare trying not to tremble under the intensity the man's gaze brought. His intense blue eyes were as deep as a raging sea; Mattie had never seen such deep blue eyes. Al's reflected the bright blue sky, but this man's reflected the changing sea.

"It might be, but how would we know if he even understands us. We didn't understand a thing he said?"

Mattie said a few more things in Native American trying different dialects and languages in an attempt to bridge some kind of gap between them. Soon though as the intense gazes fell on him once more he fell silent. This was going no-where. Then an idea struck Mattie and the looked up at the trio with bright eyes.

"_Berwald, Lukas, Mathias _Oshkibimadizeeg," Mattie said using the Ojibwe word for New People. This time Mattie did get a reaction to the use of their names. Their eyes lit up with an excited spark, and Mattie couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. He had finally bridged a gap between the two groups.

The man with the glasses came and knelt down beside Mathias. Mattie looked at Berwald with excited eyes. Greenish-blue eyes stared into Violet. Mattie took in the man's cold stare and unemotional face. He looked to be calculating something and Mattie couldn't help but tremble a little at the intensity, but his excitement triumphed over it. Berwald brought up his hand and pointed to himself.

"Sweden," he said pointing to his chest and looking at the small boy expectantly. Mattie looked on curiously. Was that the man's name as well. Just like Mattie had two names. Kanata, and Mattie. He brought up his own hand and pointed at the man with the glasses whom he associated the name Berwald with. "_Sweden," _Mattie repeated with difficulty hoping that he had gotten it right, and he was rewarded with a small smile from the man with the glasses.

"Norway," Sweden said pointing to the quite man with the cross in his hair that was standing behind the two other men. Mattie looked up at the man he associated with the name Lukas. "_Norway,"_ he repeated with a little more ease than before. A small smile formed on Norway's lips before it disappeared into the same stoic expression as before.

"Denmark!" the man with the wild hair said in a booming voice making Mattie jump. Denmark sat there with a proud grin plastered across his face and a thumb pointing to his chest. Mattie couldn't help but smile. This man whom he associated with the name Mathias reminded him of his brother. They both were loud and extravagant in their movements. Mattie brought up another hand and pointed to the man with the wild hair. "_Denmark_," Mattie said and the man's smile only widened.

"And we will call you Vinland," Sweden said as he looked at the small little nation in front of him. Mattie quirked an eyebrow. Vinland? Had they just given him a name? Mattie could feel the impression the name had on him and knew that something in his country had shifted. Sweden stood up and nodded towards Mattie before he yelled at one of the others on the beach. The man that Mattie had seen earlier whose name was Leif walked up with a large battle-axe and began conversing with the trio. Mattie didn't like the look of that weapon.

Sweden, Norway, and Denmark didn't stay for long. They had created a small establishment on Mattie's coast and had had tense relationships with the Natives of his land. Mattie didn't know what to do. The three strong blonde men tore up the coast pillaging a few villages and returning to their one stronghold. Mattie didn't feel entirely comfortable around them. Their intimidating nature, harsh language, and constant need to carry weapons made him feel uneasy. However he couldn't help but feel connected to them in a way that only his brother would understand. He had always felt connected with the people of his land but the three foreigners were something different yet familiar at the same time.

One day the three men left on their dark wooden boat, their drum played dully across the Ocean once more. They had said their goodbye's to little Mattie and had managed to teach him a few words in their limited time on Mattie's land. Mattie was sad to see them go and wondered if he would ever see them again. Sweden, Norway, and Denmark left their small establishment with the few settlers that had decided to stay. Mattie never saw those men again for a very long time, decades even, and Vinland the establishment they had created faded away with time.

* * *

><p>History Time:<p>

Vikings were the first to discover the land known as Vinland along the northeastern coast of Canada. It was named by Leif Eriksson. There were a few more expeditions from the Vikings who explored the region now known as Canada and possibly America. They established a small village on its coast but after their relations with the Natives turned to warfare the Vikings returned back to their main country of Greenland. Stories spread through Europe of a lush land known as Vinland and scholars unearthed that the location may be L'Anse Aux Meadows in Newfoundland Canada where an establishment was settled by Norse Vikings. L'Anse Aux Meadows is the earliest known European settlement in the New World and is known as a World Heritage site since 1978.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Drop me a Review :) <strong>

**Here is what those Vikings said near the beginning. For any Norwegian fans don't be afraid to correct my google translation.**

_"What's wrong Berwald? Don't tell me the "Conqueror of the Baltic Sea" is scarred?"_

_" No, I'm thinking Mathias,"_

_"We sailed for ages do you think we are on undiscovered country Lukas?"_

_''It may be, we have to do some exploring, and see if there are any people nearby. If not than this country is ours," _

_"And what if there is a village?"_

_"Then we'll do what Vikings do best," _


	3. Chapter 3: The Edge of the World

**Hello Hetalia Fans! **

**Sorry for the late update, i've been busy with school, and i've been working on other fan fictions. Anyways I hope you all enjoy my next chapter. **

**Drop me a comment of what you think :) I love Criticism and hearing from people who take the time to read my story. **

**I do not own Hetalia! **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Edge of the World<p>

* * *

><p>Rumours spread like a disease through the European Countries. Tales and stories about a land endowed with beautiful vineyards and rich lands, ready and waiting to be claimed across the water. They began as only stories passed down through the Viking countries but they soon spread to their neighbours. Many heads began to turn westward wondering what lay past the vast horizon of water. Wood was soon procured, boats were made and men were assembled. Soon large ships with colourful flags began to sail across the vast water, looking for the edge of the world, and chasing a story of a paradise.<p>

XXX

Mattie lay in the same field of flowers that he and his brother always called their home. It lay in the middle of the invisible border between their lands and was their little paradise in the ever-changing environment. It was where they spent their time together, and where they would always meet after one had to go away. Mattie slept lazily in the early afternoon sun, soaking up the rays and smiling at the calls of the birds. His pet polar bear was curled into his side his breaths deep as he slept away the spring weather. Mattie sighed as he sat up a little and glanced around the empty meadow. His violet eyes scanned the tree line, looking for a small shape to emerge from their shadowed embrace. His eyes traced the lake then ascended up towards the ridge of the mountain that served as a border. Still his brother never showed.

Mattie knew that his brother would eventually show. They looked after this land together, always had and always will. Maybe he had been called away and was on his way back. Maybe another fight had broken out between tribes and he went to settle it? Mattie sighed and accepted that his brother would show up soon. Mattie had noticed that his brother had gone on some lengthy expeditions lately but he always came back. They never could stay away from one another for long. They were too close for that. However that reassurance slowly ebbed away when days became weeks and Mattie soon became worried and afraid. Where was his brother? Did something happen? Mattie had moved positions and was now sitting on the ridge that boarded their little valley looking out over the vast lands of his and his brother's home. Taking initiative of his concerned state Mattie finally left the sheltered meadow carrying his cub polar bear and ventured across the land looking for his lost brother.

He visited tribes, small villages, and lands that he thought his brother might be, but he never ran into him, and none of the Chief's had seen his energetic brother. Mattie's nerves only grew with each failed encounter. He scoured the coast searching with his senses and intuition, following them to an unknown destination.

Matthew crested a hill that looked out into a small bay and froze immediately. Before him lay a massive ship that slightly reminded him of his encounter so long ago with the barbaric foreigners. However this ship was tall and magnificent looking, it was something that Mattie had never even dreamt of seeing before. The boat had large masts that shot towards the sky; long draping cloth blew lazily in the cool northern breeze. He could see movement on the deck, like little ants moving across a surface, and he realized that they were people. His violet eyes were drawn to a settlement that lay just off the shore. It was formed in the shape of a triangle with small houses dotting the inside of its walls. He could see humans moving like a swarm, building, and moving across the small valley. Mattie could only look on with confusion as fear slowly began to take ahold of his nerves.

Laughter rang through the crisp air and Matthew turned quickly away from the daunting and foreign settlement that littered the shore. He stood frozen for a few moments thinking that maybe it was his imagination toying with his senses, until her heard it once more. He followed the sweet sound of familiarity, clutching his polar bear tight to his chest as he moved through the thin forest and tall grass. His nerves were on edge as he heard the edges of a heated argument pierce the sky. He stayed in the shade of the tree's looking out at the vast little meadow that stretched before him. A group of men stood in the little field arguing and throwing their hands in the air. Mattie got the same feeling from the last time he had encountered foreigners, and he was drawn to three people in the crowd. Their voices travelled over the field and with each word that floated on the wind. Mattie slowly began to understand the words that assaulted the air.

"He is my little brother, Frog!" a man with short blonde hair, large green eyes, and prominent eyebrows stated.

"Non, mon cher he ez my little brother!" the other man with long blonde wavy hair, and bright blue eyes said smoothly. Mattie could hear this argument continue for a little while longer, and watched in astonishment, as it became an actual physical fight. His violet eyes switched over to his brother who was looking at the two in shock and curiosity. Mattie moved closer hoping to get his brothers attention, but the two men's conversation cut through the air once more. Mattie turned his attention to the valley and watched as the scene played out in front of him.

"Fighting is getting us nowhere. We'll ask him to decide!" the man with the eyebrows stated and gestured towards Mattie's brother.

"Zat sounds good to me. Especially since it was a part of my original plan from ze start," the wavy haired man stated in a quick manner. Mattie sat confused near the forest, not quite picking up on the entire argument. He was unnaturally anxious and nervous and wanted to leave, but he didn't want to leave without his brother. They had always been together after all. Mattie watched as the green-eyed man knelt down and began chanting something in a very eerie tone. Mattie shied away from the terrifying scene and buried his face in Kumajirou's fur.

"Now, come here. Come here. Come here. Don't you want to play with me forever, and ever," the man chanted. Mattie was brought out of his terror when he heard his brother burst into tears. Mattie knew that not many things could make his brother cry and Mattie moved out from the forest's safety and into the sunny valley, intent on comforting his brother but froze when someone beat him to it.

"Ztop it! You are scaring him! You are even freaking me out right now," the man with the wavy hair yelled in a terrified voice before moving in front of Al. The man produced food from out of thin air. As the wind slowly drifted over towards Mattie he got to smell the delicious aroma of whatever food the man had produced.

"Now, come this way. Zis wonderful French cuisine will be waiting for you every day!" the man declared with a laugh and a dazzling smile. As the one showed Al all his wonderful food, the other man conferred with some people in funny wigs and colourful clothes. Whatever the men had said the green-eyed man slouched and slowly sat in the grass, wallowing in his own self-pity. Al noticed the sad human and slowly made his way over to the depressed man and put his hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Al said and the man with the green eyes looked at him with a bright and tender gaze.

"I… got refused" the other man said as he slowly made his way to the other members in the field, a slouch could be seen in his shoulders at the rejection. The green-eyed man picked up Al and gently held him in his arms. He began to slowly rock him and Al fell asleep in the stranger's arms.

"I'll be a good big brother to you," the man said in a tender voice, not knowing that his words would affect those around him.  
>Mattie watched the entire scene from the shelter of the trees. The birds had stopped in their singing, and a silent polar bear gently nudged the hand of his caretaker who had frozen in his spot. Large violet eyes sparkled with tears as a silent divide slowly formed between himself and his brother. It was silent and simple. Dividing them as separate entities. Mattie could feel the separation spread through him, even though it was only a tiny shift. But it meant much more to Mattie. His entire world was shifting into something else and the tears finally fell from his violet eyes. They had always been inseparable; always two sides of one coin. But now Mattie felt alone, he felt for the first time abandoned by his brother. They knew they represented different sections of their land, even though that line was never quite defined. But they had always said they were one. They visited all the small tribes together; they knew everything that was happening either in the North, or in the South. But for the first time since Mattie could remember they were separate identities.<p>

Mattie watched as his brother startled awake in the strangers arms and large blue eyes glanced around quickly. Mattie shrunk into the shadows as his brother leapt from the strangers embrace, his eyes frantic. Mattie could only keep backing away from the sun-filled valley, wanting more than anything to leave. All the strangers eyes were on Al as he looked around frantically, all of them wondering why the little country looked so worried. Mattie heard the green-eyed stranger ask if anything was wrong. Al answered in one word, "Mattie," just as blue eyes locked on violet.

Mattie did the only thing he could think of. He turned and ran. He ran away from the mysterious strangers, he ran away from the settlement, and he ran away from his brother. He was confused and he didn't like the divide that had settled in his heart. He wanted comfort; he wanted familiarity. So he went north. Back to the mountains, and rivers. Back to the crystal lakes, and cold northern winds. Back to the snow capped mountains and large forests. Back to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>History Time: <strong>

**The story of Vineland was a true myth that spread through Europe around the time of Columbus. When the first few voyages left Europe they were searching for trade routes to Africa and China, and accidentally found North and South America. In this time period Europeans and travelers were under the impression that the world was flat, and were confused when they found land that did not resemble that of the African or Chinese coast. Hence the title of this chapter, the edge of the world. **

** In 1607 Jamestown, Virginia, was the first permanent English settlement in the America's. There were several failed settlement attempts earlier, but Jamestown stands as the first successful settlement. This achievement is marked in this chapter by the small settlement that Mattie see's. **

* * *

><p><strong>For story purposes I moved Alfred's decision to an earlier date. In the anime this exchange is depicted during the Austrian Succession, and the 7 years war. I have another plan for this certain time period so I moved the choosing to a time that fits my story. <strong>

**One thing I would like to clear up is that I believe that Hetalia characters can travel literally anywhere within their borders in a blink of an eye. Their land is part of them so wouldn't it make sense that they could be anywhere they wanted to be? This is just one of my head canons.**

**Another Head cannon that I fully support in Hetalia is language. If a country makes a settlement in another country like France and England in the America's wouldn't that country be able to speak that language since that settlement is part of them. That is why Mattie can understand England and France's discussion because they already have settlements dotting the coast making their way up to Canadian lands. This is also why Mattie couldn't understand the Vikings right away, since they hadn't actually formed a permanent relationship with Mattie yet. Hope this clears up some confusion. **

**Fun Fact of the Day: The Meadow that Matthew and Alfred frequent is derived from one of my favourite hiking spots. Ironically its called Border Lake, because it lies directly on the Canadian and US border. It's located near Keremeous BC but for story purposes I gave it no locations. Making it serve as a secluded, secretive place where the brothers can be themselves and have fun. It serves as their paradise, safe haven and a place they can share. :) **


End file.
